Because I Can't Stand You
by MissBehavior
Summary: Harry and Draco are locked up in a room. DMHP. Slash. Oneshot. Fluffy.


**Title: **Because I Can't Stand You...

**Rating: **T (kinda fluffy, but slash)

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the boys, but the plot is mine

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are locked up in a room. DM/HP. Slash. Oneshot. Fluffy.

**Warnings: **Slash 

"Oh just great! Of all people, it had to be you, Malfoy, I'm spending the night with, trapped in this stupid classroom!" Harry looked away from Draco's face, and walked to an open window. A breeze of fresh air waved trough his hair.

"Like you are the number one on my list." Draco answered. He didn't sound as rude as usually, Harry noticed, and he wondered what Draco was up to this time. Harry decided not to let his guard down. Not now.

"It's all your fault, Malfoy." Harry said with an angry voice, although he had no idea at all why it could have been Draco's fault. It was actually Harry's fault, considering he had hexed the door, so it couldn't be opened from the inside. But he didn't have any intentions of saying that to Draco.

Harry had the idea of locking Draco up in the first place, but then his guilt showed up, and he followed Draco into the classroom. Of course it was then that Peeves thought it would be funny to close some random open door, as he was sure there wouldn't be any students in the room.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Draco whispered, taking Harry out of his thoughts. He had a surprisingly soft voice, and Harry shivered. He didn't replay the question, nor did he turn around. He was too confused to answer. The last thing Harry wanted, was saying things to Draco, that he didn't want him to know.

"For the last two years, I didn't start any fights with you. I haven't made any jokes about the fact that you don't have any parents anymore. Or any other decent family for that matter. I didn't make a fool out of your friends, and I didn't once call Granger a Mudblood. And still you keep treating me like some kind of dirt, like the reasons for your problems. You keep hating me like I am your biggest enemy on Hogwarts. Why? Why is that?"

Harry couldn't take the emotions in Draco's voice, and he kept staring out of the window, still looking at a suddenly very interesting tree.

Of course there was a reason. Harry was the one who started the fights with Draco. Harry was the one who insulted Draco. And it was also Harry who made Draco look like a complete fool. But the truth was that he didn't hate him al all. It wasn't an act of bitter hatred when he changed Draco into a white ferret in the middle of the hallway. It was an act of pure desperation.

Although he felt very guilty after doing that, he knew he had to. Because the pain he felt after every time he treated Draco in a very bad way, wasn't comparable with the pain he felt when he didn't do anything, when nothing happened at all. Because feeling guilty didn't hurt as much as feeling ignored.

Harry turned around quickly, and saw Draco sitting against the opposite wall, his knees held to his chest by his arms. Harry looked emotionally at Draco, and saw the blonde Slytherin looking back with tears in his eyes, trying to fight them back.

Something broke inside of Harry, something he tried to ignore and hide away for a very long time.

"Because I can't stand you," Harry started, as he walked slowly towards Draco, "because I can't stand you ignoring me. Because I can't stand not hearing your voice, even when it's just to insult me, or even to insult my friends. Because I can't stand the fact that I don't hate you, I just hate it when you don't give me any attention.

Harry kneeled in front of Draco, their faces only inches away from each other.

"Because I can't stand your soft blond hair, knowing I will never be aloud to touch it." He whispered, while reaching for a lock of Draco's hair.

"Because I can't stand those beautiful silver eyes of you, knowing they will never look at me, in a way a man always looks at his lover, every time when they make love to each other." Harry wiped away a single tear that had escaped from Draco's eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry let his finger rest on Draco's lips, so he couldn't speak. He felt Draco's breath on his own fingers and face, and Harry felt a certain lust awakening in his body.

"Because I can't stand those pink lips," he continued with a very soft voice, while touching Draco's lips gently, "knowing I could never kiss them."

Harry's fingers left Draco's mouth, searching for a way to his chin, his neck, his left-ear and then his hair. He laid his hand on the back of Draco's neck, and then did something he wanted to do for such a long time. He bended over, hesitating for a second, scared of Draco's reaction, and pressed his lips gently on Draco's. It only took Draco a second to react, and while closing his eyes, he reached for Harry's shirt, pulling him closer to his body. It was a soft kiss, and Harry leaned back before one of the boys could open his mouth. Draco looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Because I couldn't stand you, not knowing if you would ever be mine."

**A/N:** This is my first English fanfic, and also my first slash. Please, be nice..


End file.
